Homer.avi
Ok, I found this off of google+, I know it's shit, but still read it anyway: Homer.avi I'm a big fan of The Simpsons, I watch it on the tv, but I was seeing for any seasons I was missing. There was a "FREE NEVER SEEN BEFORE SIMPSONS EPISODE! DOWNLOAD FOR FREE!" I thought this was a screamer or rickroll or anything, but I downloaded it anyway. The intro played, but it was in a 1980s look. And there was no music. And the Bart screen played, but it was different. Bart was sad, he was writing "Goodbye, cruel world.", and there was a shotgun. He shot himself faster than you could say "Flappy Bird ended in a huge disaster". I thought Hang on, isn't this Dead Bart over again?" The Lisa screen came over, straight away. Again, like Bart, she was sad, and she played a funeral theme. On her saxophone. This was crazy for a Simpsons episode. Like Sonic.exe there was red static. It lasted until the couch gag happened. The characters were hanging from nooses like Treehouse of Horror, the only credit on the TV was "Created by Matt Groening" The episode started with Lisa playing patty-cake with Maggie. This lasted for 10 seconds. Maggie punched Lisa, I thought that was an accident. She PUNCHED Lisa harder than a baby could. After that, Marge came in, and said "*LISA! GET THE FUCK TO BED!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Marge using foul language? Lisa didn't do anything wrong. She was walking to bed, and when she looked in her room, it came to black. It stayed like that for like 10 seconds. It faded in again, but this time Lisa had HYPER-FUCKING-REALISTIC BLOOD ON HER! AND SHE. WAS. DEAD. Wait... did Maggie kill her? I saw Homer with black eyes and red pupils. He said, "You're next, Bart." Bart, like always said "Aye Caramba!" He ran as fast as he could. But... the Sonic drowning theme was playing? WTF? after the theme played, it stayed black for 5 seconds, at the 2nd second there was a scream. It lasted until the 5th second. Bart...was dead. It put Homer on the screen again with those black eyes and red pupils, only now there was blood under those eyes and him... OMG! HE HAD THE BIGGEST GRIN I HAD SEEN ON HIM! He said Now you, Squidward." Squidward? SQUIDWARD?!? *SQUIDWARD?!?!?!? How could Squidward be in an episode of The Simpsons? It cut to Squidward saying "GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A CACTUS!" Homer was gaining upon him, but at the last second, Squidward jumped out of the Krusty Krab, got Marge and Maggie, and made them safe. Homer said, "I might have killed too much today." WAT DAFUQ DID HE MEAN? "Do you want to see my collection of bodies, ERIC?" How did Homer know my name? Then he showed me the dead bodies of All the Sonic characters, even Tails. And Bart and Lisa. This lasted for like, a minute, and Homer then said: "You're next, Eric." Then the episode ended with a picture of Tails with red eyes and blood coming out of them. Although it played normally, there was no Gracie Films or 20th-century fox logo. If you see "real last episode of season 6 the Simpsons" or "Simpsons bootleg episode" then it's probably the one I watched. Homer.avi is hacking my tablet- #$*YOU'RE@_×÷%_NEXT! ()×=÷... Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:Worst creepypastas